The present invention relates generally to devices having handles provided thereon and, more particularly, to a device adapted for removable attachment to a spare tire in such a manner as to provide assistance to an individual in removing the spare tire from a storage compartment, such as the trunk of a conventional passenger car, or the storage area of a station wagon, van or similar type utility vehicle.
In present day automobiles, spare tires are generally provided which are secured in out-of-the-way locations in the vehicle so as to provide maximum usable storage space in the vehicle itself. Typically, these out-of-the-way locations make it difficult and strenuous to remove the spare tire from its storage location, often necessitating various body contortions which may result in injury to an individual's back, as well as making it extremely likely that the individual will soil or may even tear his clothing in the process. As spare tires are heavy and lack suitable hand grip thereon, it is difficult to carry the spare to the desired location. Thus, an individual will normally roll the spare to the desired location, resulting in the tire becoming dirt covered, making the installation thereof a messy proposition. Further, the tire when transported by rolling, may escape from the control of the individual thereby creating a hazardous situation for both bystanders as well as other vehicle operators.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a device having a first handle by which an individual may easily slide the tire out of the trunk or other storage location of the vehicle without necessitating any unnatural body contortions. A second handle on the device provides means by which the individual may easily complete the removal of and transport the tire to any desired location, such as for installation on the vehicle in place of a deflated tire without bringing a tire up against himself and thereby soiling his clothing. The device is adapted to be easily and removably secured to the wheel by means of a clip attaching to a projection on the device which passes through one of the bolt holes provided in the wheel rim. The device may be easily integrally molded from a suitable plastic composition, thus allowing it to be easily cleaned. Further, should it be desirable, metal strips may be molded therein to further stiffen the strap thereby making it self supporting, although the plastic composition chosen may be sufficiently rigid to allow the strap to be self supporting without the addition of metal strips therein.